


The Dark Side

by stinkylemons131



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Out of Character Peter Hale, Out of Character Stiles Stilinski, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Protective Danny, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Protective Peter Hale, Soft Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkylemons131/pseuds/stinkylemons131
Summary: Stiles is was not the good person everyone thought he was. He had many dark secrets. Until he turned 10 and his dad starting abusing him. Stiles decides to run away and that's where he meets his long-gone childhood friends, Peter and Derek Hale.Read to find out what happens next.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. The Dark side

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad, I've only just started uploading the chapters to this page so there are about 9 more on Wattpad if you would like to read it on there. However, there are many spelling and grammar mistakes on that one so this one will be more improved.

Stiles age 5  
"Come on honey, you can do it" Claudia cheered in the background  
SPLAT!  
Blood splattered everywhere, going all over Stiles face and his clothes. Stiles didn’t mind. This man had hurt his father and he might be a five-year-old but he still knows how to use a gun. His father is the strongest and most feared gang leader in America. No surprise. The man was massive, he was strong and tall. He could knock down his enemies with just one punch. But of course, he can't protect himself from a bullet using a fist. Can he? Life is not that easy, of course. He had ended up in the hospital.

Now, look where they were.

Torturing the man who had shot his father.  
The man had pleaded for mercy. But they never gave in. This was for their family. No one messed with them and they were there to show them what happened if you messed with their family. Even the youngest can be the most terrifying creature. They would torture him until he had nothing left in him except for his insanity. He wouldn't be able to think, breath or even walk after they would be done with him. But only time can tell...

Let me in

Let me in

I'll show you what I can do

I'll tear him down

Piece by piece

Until there's nothing left

Let me in

Stiles braced for the impact for when the nogitsune would take over. He would embrace it. Having this power was a gift.

Present time

Stiles was getting ready for another day at school. Wasting his time learning things he already knew from years of being tutored when he was a child. Not that anybody knew except for his dad though. It was like the whole world was against him. Whilst growing up in beacon hills, Stiles had hung out with the Hale family. Claudia and Talia had been best friends for their whole life. They wanted their sons to be best friends as well. But instead of Stiles and Derek being best friends it was Stiles and Peter who were best friends. Peter might have been older but they just got better.

They were the perfect sadistic duo of the family. They did everything together until the Hale packhouse was burned down. Leaving only Derek, Laura, Peter and Cora alive. It had killed every one of their beloved family. Derek, Laura and Cora left only days later leaving Peter to deal with everything left behind.  
Peter then began to push Stiles away thinking he had something to do with the fire. Soon after Peter left as well leaving Stiles by himself with his father who had started becoming abusive. His father had started drinking since his mother's death but it only started getting bad after the Hale Fire, Stiles was all alone.  
If the remaining Hales saw him now. He would be embarrassed. He's such an embarrassment to the family. They would probably not even recognize Stiles. He was skinny, pale and didn't weigh that much. The only thing Stiles had left now was his strength. Getting people to underestimate you is a very powerful thing. He was not the sarcastic boy he once was. He has trust issues and didn't like letting people in.

When Stiles realized where he was, he stood frozen still. He hadn't visited this place for a long time. He used to come here and wish Peter was still here with Stiles. In front of him stood the Hale house. He became even more shocked when he saw Derek Hale walking out followed by Peter Hale.  
Stiles fell to his knees. This couldn't be happening. They said they weren't ever coming back. Would they hate him? Would they even remember who he is? Stiles didn’t know if he could handle this all at once.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our land?" A gruff voice said, sending a shiver up Stiles's spine.

"y-you don't even remember me c-c-creeper wolf" He couldn't stop the stutter because he was so nervous.

"Stiles... is that you?" Peter said.

"Yeah, the one and only," He said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Derek intervened, surprised.

"Just thinking about things, I guess and ended up here." He answered quietly.

Stiles looked at the time on his phone and muttered to himself about how his dad was going to kill him before running off leaving two very confused Hales behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles age 11

Stiles lay on the ground cowering beneath his dad's large figure. Blood was seeping out of his hand from where his dad had put his hand against the burning hot stove. Stiles hadn't finished his chores quick enough and this is what he got. He didn't deserve any of this. It wasn't his fault that his mum was dead. However, that's what his dad seemed to think since he had started drinking.

Present

Stiles shook his head to stop thinking about that day when his dad first hurt him. He was scared. His dad had hurt him a lot before, not that anyone knew about that but his dad could kill him. It scared him to death that one day he could pass out and never wake up again. He didn't want to die.

Stiles just ran even faster. What he didn't know was that the two Hales were following him not close to alert him that they were there but close enough. They were very suspicious of Stiles actions, they could feel the fear radiating off Stiles and they wanted to know what he was so scared of.

When Stiles finally got to his house he was lucky. His dad's car was not here which meant he was not going to get punished. He went around the house and climbed up the ladder he had put there for obvious purposes. He slid his widow up and climbed into his bedroom. He turned around to close his window and he screamed at Peter's face in the window.

"What the fuck, Peter?!" Stiles shouted.

Stiles stepped back when he saw Peter climb into his bedroom. The look on his face was really serious and made him look scary.

"What are you so scared of stiles?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing Peter. Just leave, I don't need you anymore." Stiles whispered, he knew he was lying but Peter had hurt him.

"Fine Stiles but know that I will find out." Peter growled 

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief when Peter left but then he heard the sound of his dad's car. He hadn't done any of his chores. He heard the door opening, his dad's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs but he couldn't do anything except feel terrified for what was about to happen. His door slammed open and his dad towered over him smelling like alcohol.

************************************************************

Stiles couldn't breathe. His ribs were killing him from the beating he had just taken from his dad. He made a quick decision. He quickly moved and grabbed everything he would need like clothes, laptop, phone, chargers and schoolbooks.

He opened his window and climbed down the ladder as fast as he could with his injuries and ran towards the burned Hale house. It was the only place he felt safe. He walked towards the door and just put his hand on the door remembering all the times he knocked on this door. He felt a tear fall down his face remembering all the faces of the people dear to him died because of Kate Argent.

He felt so stupid for running away. Now he had nowhere to go. Stiles had no plan. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He was so fucking stupid. He was so caught up in his feelings that he didn't hear the person walking up behind him. 

He jumped around when he felt a hand on his back. He saw Peter and Derek standing there. were they watching him this whole time? He could see the concern in their eyes.

"C'mon Stiles let's go. Derek has a loft where you can stay." Peter said gently, helping Stiles stand up.

He let Peter lead him to Derek's car. He got into the backseat and rested his head on the headrest. He was just so tired of everything and soon he was sound asleep.  
Peter was watching Stiles from the front seat with concerned eyes. His eyes widened when Stiles' shirt moved and he saw a dark bruise on his skin. He told himself that he and Derek would help Stiles heal from whatever he had caused that bruise. He growled to himself in anger for not being there to protect Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

When Stiles woke up he felt soft sheets in his hand and bolted upright. This was not his bed. Where was he? Then he remembered Peter taking him to Derek's car and then falling asleep whilst driving to Derek's place.

He slowly got out of bed whilst wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Only stopping when an unbearable pain in his stomach made his bend over. He let out a whimper when the pain got worse. He heard the door open but he couldn't even move his head because he was in so much pain. He felt cold hands touching his stomach drawing the pain away. Soon Stiles finally looked up to see who was helping him. He saw Peter's and Derek's eyes looking at him in concern.

"What happened Stiles?" Peter asked gently, lifting Stiles onto the bed

"I don't know I was just about to get out of bed and then pain just hit me in my stomach."

"Stiles... tell us please who hurt you?" Peter said.

"It.. it was my d-d-dad" Stiles said, openly sobbing in Peter's arms.

"How long Stiles?" Derek asked quietly

“He’s been hurting me since the fire. I thought I would be able to tell you guys and you would help me, but you guys left and I didn't have anyone left to care for me. "

"Oh Stiles, I'm so sorry. I should not have left and said all the things I did." Peter said, honestly upset with himself.

"Peter, what did you say?" Derek said angrily, he never knew that Stiles and Peter had had an argument.

"It all started.....

flashback

Stiles had gone to check on Peter. The fire had happened a couple of days ago and he hadn't seen Peter since. He knocked on the door of the motel room Peter was staying in. But when he saw Peter's angry face he knew something was wrong. Stiles took a step back in fear but Peter didn't seem to notice. He grabbed hold of Stiles' shirt and lifted him up.

"This is all your fault Stiles, I can't believe I trusted you." He all but shouted.

"What! I didn't do anything, Peter! How could you think that? They were basically my family as well. I would never ever hurt them." Stiles said, whimpering in fear of   
getting hit.

"You're worthless and weak. I never even liked you. Don't even think about talking to me ever again." Peter shouted and threw Stiles at the wall not even caring about the pain he was causing...

flashback end

"Peter what the fuck! How could you say those things AND throw him at the fucking wall? His back could've gotten broken. I can't believe you." Derek said in his Alpha voice whilst his eyes glowed blood red. Peter gave out a small noise that sounded like a whimper and bared his neck for Derek showing his submission.

"I'm s-sorry. Please I was just angry and looking for someone to blame. Just don't throw me out." Peter said, finally letting his tears of guilt fall.  
Stile's eyes widened at Peter's show of vulnerability.

"Please don't fight, you guys finally came back to me. I just want us to be together again. The time without you guys have been the most painful years of my life. You really don't know. Please just don't fight." Stiles said softly.

Both Hales turned to Stiles. They could see the pain in his eyes and that's what hit them the hardest. Stiles was just a boy, he shouldn't have that much pain in his eyes. They were pulled out of their thoughts when they realized that Stiles had fallen asleep from exhaustion. They cuddled up to Stiles in the bed and promised each other that they would get rid of all the pain that they had seen in Stiles's eyes. They finally fell asleep when they heard Stiles sigh happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up to the sound of his ringtone that he had put for Jackson. He and Jackson had been best friends for life not that anyone knew about them through. They told each other everything. There were no secrets between them. Everyone thought Jackson hated Stiles but that wasn't true.

phone call

“Stiles where the hell are you? You haven't answered any of my calls.” Jackson asked worriedly.

“Peter and Derek are back in town. Jackson, you know about my dad. He hurt me again so I'm staying at their place and I kinda ran away.” Stiles answered silently knowing what was about to be said.

Hale? Stiles, Peter hurt you so much. You cried every night he was gone and you're staying with him right now?” Danny said he must’ve been hanging out with Jackson.

“Danny? I know, I know. Please just trust me. I'll send you the address and then you can come over. Bring Jackson with you.” Stiles said hoping they wouldn't start a riot when they got here.

end call

20 minutes later

Stiles looked up from the game on his phone when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and walked slowly towards the door. When he got closer to the door he could literally feel Danny's wrath but he would have to face him either way.

Stile's opened the door with both Hales standing behind him. Danny walked right past Stiles and towards Peter looking quite menacing. A groan echoed in the room and Stiles was shocked to see Peter holding his jaw.

"That's what you get for hurting Stiles, you asshole," Danny shouted at Peter. 

Stiles felt his hand turn him around and he looked up to see Jackson looking down at him. Stiles could see the concern in Jackson's eyes. He was pulled into a hug and he just broke. He felt a hand rubbing his back throughout the whole break down and he guessed that it was Danny.

He quickly dried himself off when he saw Jackson looking down at him. He didn't want Jackson to look down on him. He didn't want to look like a cry baby to someone who was like the older brother he never had.

He felt himself being turned around to meet Danny's brown eyes. He looked down and he could feel Danny was angry that Stiles had gone with the Hales and had not gone to Danny first after everything they had been through.

"Why didn't you come to me first, Stiles? After everything, we've been through? I can't believe you." Danny said gripping Stiles arms harshly that would most likely bruise but Stiles didn't say anything having learned to never anger anyone even further in case of being beaten up.

"I'm leaving, after everything you chose them over someone who has been there for you this whole time when they weren't there for you once," Danny said angrily, running off. Jackson did a weak smile at Stiles and then ran off to find Danny.

Stiles fell to his knees feeling like his heart was breaking into tiny little pieces which could never be found ever again. He stood up in his numb state not listening to the shouts of his name from the Hale brothers and went to the guest room he had slept in last night. He closed the door and slid down on the floor thinking 'why is it always me this happens to' 'everything my dad said about me is right. I am a worthless useless child who can't even keep any friends'

Stiles was so numb, he couldn't even cry anymore. All he did was think about all the things that had gone wrong in his life because of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Worthless piece of shit

Wished you were never born

Ruined my whole fucking life

Killed my wife

Wished I killed you the day you were born

Stiles woke up with a gasp. Everything from the day before came rushing back to him. He'd lost Danny after everything they had been through and it was all his fault.   
Everything was. Now Jackson was going to side with Danny because they are obviously better friends then he was with Danny.

He didn't know if he could do this anymore. Being all alone in the world was a hard thing. Hopefully, he could get Danny back to being his friend. His arms hurt. He pulled up his sleeves and gasped at what he saw. He saw red bruises growing in the shape of hands. Danny had never hurt Stiles. Maybe he really didn't want Stiles anymore.

It hurt him to his core that Danny might not want him back. He sat straight up when he heard the door open outside. He could hear people talking angrily as if in an argument. He backed up again today the wall stuck in flashbacks about angry people coming after him. He never heard the door opening with Danny racing in to get to the screaming Stiles.

"Stiles breathe with me. In one two out one two. There we go." Danny said to a calmer Stiles.

Stiles moved away from Danny pulling his sleeves making sure the bruises were covered. Danny reached out to touch Stiles but Stiles flinched away from his touch  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please believe me. Don't leave me like everyone else. Please I won't talk to them if you don't want me to. Just don't leave me please." Stiles whimpered, tears filling his eyes

Danny was shocked. Stiles had never broken down like his. Of course, they had sighted but not hard enough to make Stiles like this. Danny picked up movement in the corner of his eyes. 

Stiles was tugging on his sleeves as if he wanted to hide something from him. Danny moved closer but Stiles took a step back. Danny caught Stiles hand in his hand and gently moved Stiles sleeve up, hardly being able to do it because of Stiles protesting and trying to get away from his grip. He gasped at what he saw.  
"Did I do this?" Danny asked, his voice shaking. He couldn't believe he had hurt Stiles, the one he had cared about for so long. He was about to stand up when Stiles pulled him back down into a hug.

"Please don't leave me," Stiles whispered shakily.

"I promise I won't ever leave or ever hurt you again. I'm so sorry Stiles." Danny whispered back as Stiles drifted off, curled up in Danny’s lap.  
Danny laid Stiles on the bed and made sure Stiles was comfortable before walking out of Stiles room and quietly closing the door. He had to do something to apologize to Stiles about what he had done.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day

Stiles woke up warm and content. He could feel big arms wrapped around his midsection. He wasn't shocked, he knew it would be Danny after waking up like this many times before after a breakdownDanny was always the one to be there for him and always made sure he was happy and not broken like he was before.  
He looked up when he heard a cough at the door. Startled, he fell out of the bed, yelling. Stiles calmed down when he saw it was only Derek standing in the doorway watching with an amused smile however Danny was not happy.

"Don't shock him like that. He could've hurt himself" Danny said viciously to Derek who stood with his mouth wide open surprised at how a much smaller person then him could have such a vicious voice.

"I didn't think h-"

"Exactly you didn't think. Just like when you decided to leave Stiles all by himself to deal with everything. How do you think he felt?"

"I'm sorry but I can't go back and change my mistake if I could I would. I'm sorry" Derek said, his voice sincere.

"I'm not the one to be apologizing to," Danny said his face had softened up but his eyes were still sharp.

"It's okay Danny. Derek, you don't need to apologize, Danny is just very overprotective of me. What about you Danny? What about when you left yesterday. Did you   
think before you left me?" Stiles said, staring at Danny with challenging eyes.

"I'm sorry Stiles I was just so angry. Please forgive me." Danny said

"It's okay, I will always forgive you Danny," Stiles said smiling reaching in to give Danny one of his best hugs where he just clings onto the person literally. Danny had to give Stiles a piggyback down the stairs because he wouldn't let go. Stiles just giggled and enjoyed the ride.

Stiles saw the wide smile Peter was giving them when they got down arms full of bags of food. Stiles jumped off Danny running towards food. Stiles would do anything for food. Anything.

Stiles began chopping up fruits even after everyone had protested. He was like the momma wolf that likes looking after everyone making sure that they eat healthily. Stiles couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw everyone eating as much of his food as they could.

Stiles knew today was going to be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

{past}

Stiles was being cornered outside the nightclub they had just been in. Five massive looking men had tried to grab Stiles saying he was just the pretty little birther for their pups that they had been looking for. This disgusted and frighted Stiles right down to the core. He just hoped someone came and saved him from this horrible fate. He was about to scream for help when he heard the back door slam open. A gigantic man even bigger than the 5 other men walked out causing the other 5 to run off. The man caught Stiles before he fainted.

{Present}

Danny, Derek, Peter, Stiles and Jackson were in a car on their way to Stiles, Danny and Jackson's favourite nightclub. Everyone knew who they were. It was their place to go when they needed to chill and party without being caught underage drinking.

They were all dressed up. What Derek and Peter didn't know was that everyone who worked at the nightclub was a different type of creature. However, the big boss was a true alpha werewolf who he and his pack had taken a liking to Stiles, Jackson and Danny. There was a big queue but Stiles just skipped right to the front and showed his pass to the bodyguards who smiled at Stiles and them all in. Derek and Peter looked at each other confused.

As soon as Stiles walked in he was lifted and spun around by a gigantic man who smelled of wolf and Stiles. Stiles actually looked happy. After Dylan let Stiles down he ran over to Derek and Peter saying he wanted them to meet someone.

"Guys this is Dylan. He owns this place, saved me from some guys who were trying to corner me outside the bar." Peter let out a little growl at that. Someone trying to take his Stiles. 

"You guys must be Derek and Peter. Stiles has told me much about you two" The man, Dylan said with an angry growl.

"Dylan stop, it's okay," Stiles said quietly not wanting there to be another fight. He rested his hand on Dylan's bicep and squeezed. Dylan instantly calmed down with   
Stiles's touch.

"Now, c'mon let's have some fun. We are at a nightclub" Stiles shouted over the music. He pulled Dylan along with him into the crowd.  
Stiles just feeling the beat of this song. He just wanted to let go and have some fun. He could feel Dylan's hand on his hips whilst they danced to the beat. He could feel the vibration of people dancing around him. 

Stiles decided to be a bit naughty. He turned around and faced Dylan. He grabbed Dylan's hands and put them on his ass. He moaned when he felt Dylan squeeze. He turned back around to grind on Dylan only to hear a low growl that excited Stiles even more.   
____________________________________________________  
Peter was sitting next to Derek at the bar watching Stiles dance with Dylan. He couldn't sit and watch anymore. He would have Stiles even if it meant sharing him with someone else.

Peter stood up and walked into the crowd. His eyes watching every move Stiles made. He stood in front of Stiles watching as he finally realized that Peter was standing there with lust in his eyes. Stiles smirked and grabbed Peter's hands putting them on top of Dylan's that were on his hips. Stiles whined for more when he felt lips mouthing at either side of his necks. He moaned with pleasure as he felt teeth biting into his neck junction. The marks were going to be there for a couple of days and that made Stiles very happy. They danced through the night. Even after the crowds had lessened. Danny, Jackson and Derek had already left ages ago. Dylan drove Stiles and Peter back to his place for a night of passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles 14 years old

Stiles couldn't handle it anymore. The pain. The pain of being alive. Being beat up by his dad was painful enough. He and Jackson weren't talking at the moment. Jackson was always so busy trying to keep his reputation up. He pretended he didn't like Stiles and that they hadn't told each other all their secrets. Stiles didn't know what to do. He couldn't survive like this. He wanted to die, there was nothing left for him.   
He walked down to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and held it at his wrist. 

Do it

You're worthless

Jackson doesn't like you

There will never be anything for you

Your dad hates you

Your mum died because of you

You should die

DIE  
DIE  
DIE  
DIE  
DIE  
DIE  
DIE

All these thoughts ran through his head but he couldn't help but think what if there was something waiting for him? What if he got past the suicidal thoughts? But he really did want to die. He wanted to be rid of the pain. If only he was strong enough to kill himself.

Present

Stiles woke up tangled between Peter and Dylan. He untangled himself only to feel a spike of pain go up his back reminding him of last's night activities. But he reminded himself that it wasn't is his first time and he shouldn't be so shocked about it. He stood up to go and make breakfast only to have two arms pull him back into the bed.

He fell back onto the bed with a sigh. Last night was a night he wouldn't forget. He finally had the people he wanted the most. Was it finally time for him to be happy? Were his dark times finally over or was there more to come? If he had killed himself those couple of years ago he would never have had this night. He was so glad he wasn't strong enough to slice his wrists. He ever wanted was to have Peter back. Now he had him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Peter grunting and lifting himself out of the comfy bed. Before he could leave through Stiles down him down for a rough kiss that led to a full-on makeout session.

"Damn that's hot" Stiles pushed away from Peter blushing when he saw Dylan staring at them with lust in his eyes. He was about to get up to get a coffee but was pulled back down by Dylan for a kiss. This one didn't end up to be a makeout session thankfully. Stiles' lips were tired. Dylan gave an appreciative hum and let him go on his way. Stiles made his way to the kitchen and made himself, Dylan and Peter a coffee. He looked in the fridge but growled when he saw there was no food. They would have to go out for some food. He took the coffees up for his boys who were still lazying about in the bed. When they all finished they got ready to get breakfast at a new by a diner that Dylan has been to many times.

When they got there they were immediately given a waitress that really got on Stiles' nerves. She was flirting with Peter and Dylan constantly. But he didn't want to make a fuss so he left it. He didn't think Dylan and Peter would leave him that quickly. Or would they? Stiles suddenly looked up when he heard Peter and Dylan laugh at one of the waitresses jokes. He was rapidly getting jealous even though him, Dylan and Peter weren't even together yet. He sighed softly when the waitress left after taking their orders. He couldn't bear to look Peter and Dylan in the eyes he didn't want them to see the pain in his eyes after realizing he would never be enough for them. 

"Stiles?" He heard Peter say

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Dylan said this time.

"I'm fine."

Dylan lifted up Stiles chin to see tears in Stiles's eyes. He was shocked. He thought they had had an amazing night last night. Why was Stiles upset.

"Why are you crying," Dylan said

"You're going to leave me. I'm not enough for you and Peter, I'm broken." Stiles replied

"Stiles! Never say that. You are enough and You're not broken, not to us." Peter said

"But you were flirting with the waitress! I thought we had something"

"Stiles, we love you and the waitress was annoying we just wanted her to leave quickly. We're here to be with you. We want you and only you." Dylan said for both him and Peter. Peter nodded his head along with what Dylan had said.

"Don't ever say that! Now come here baby" Peter said and pulled Stiles to his side. He gave Stiles a kiss on the forehead and let Stiles rest his head on his shoulder.  
Stiles sighed happily. He had always wanted this. He was happy to know they wouldn't leave him anytime soon


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles 15 years old

"STILES, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The sheriff shouted looking for Stiles. He had gotten a call from the school saying Stiles had been skipping school for the whole week. It was unacceptable. He was going to fucking kill Stiles for wasting his money, the worthless child.

Stiles whimpered, hiding in his closet. He would do anything to get anyway from his dad but there was no one around to help. Jackson and Danny were away on a trip. There was no way out. He screamed when he felt his dad gripping onto his hair and pulling him out of the closet. He screamed and screamed but his dad wouldn't let go. He couldn't fight against his own father, his only family left. 

"Found you, you mother fucker, wasting my money, skipping school. You think I wouldn't find out huh? Think again. You won't skip school again."  
He tried to run away when he felt his trousers and pant being pulled down but he was too weak and scared. He screamed in terrible pain when he felt his dad slam into him with no preparations.

Was this all he was good for? A good fuck? Would anyone ever love him? Maybe he shouldn't be in this world anymore. He didn't deserve it. He didn't want to live anymore.

Present

Stiles woke with a scream. He felt around the bed and couldn't feel Peter or Dylan's body on the bed. He whimpered, he was quite sensitive after remembering memories like this and he couldn't find his boyfriends anywhere. He pushed the covers back and stood up on wobbly legs and made his way down to the kitchen.   
He sighed in relief when he saw his boyfriends sitting down on the sofa together, watching tv. He made his way over and sat down in between them, needing to be comforted after his dream. He had wanted to forget this certain memory but it seemed like his mind wouldn't let him. He lay his head on peters shoulder and tried to close his eyes but all he saw was his dad staring down manically at him. He felt peter wrap his arms around him and kiss his forehead. Stiles looked up at Peter and was secretly begging for more attention. He started by kissing a lineup Peter's neck but he didn't seem interested. He tried again only to be pushed away.

"Not now Stiles, I'm trying to watch tv, go bother Dylan," Peter said to him,

Stiles looked to Dylan with tears in his eyes but Dylan had seemed to fall asleep. He just wanted attention but seems like he was too clingy. He was never good enough for anyone. Maybe he should just leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles 16 years old 

Stiles sat on his ruffled bed with a bloodied razor in his hand pressed against his delicate wrist. He had done this many times before and at this point just wanted to end it. To get the id of all the pain he felt constantly every single fucking day. But at the same time, he didn't want to die, he wanted to be strong and get away from Beacon Hills, start a family with Dylan and hopefully Peter if he ever came back. Just sometimes he was so fucking lonely and all he could do was crumble away into the darkness and become so emotionless. He wasn't happy and felt like he never would be ever again.

present time

Stiles thought that maybe he was just overreacting. He was just not used to being cared for and he wanted it a lot. The only love he had gotten was many many years ago and now when he did have someone to love him they weren't even showing him any affection. But he wasn't going to disappear over something as trivial as this. He wanted to be strong for everyone, show them that he wouldn't let the pain take him away.

Instead, he decided that he was going to go hang out with Jackson and Danny. Maybe they weren't busy and would hang out with him.

"Peter, I'm going over to Jackson's house, kay?"

"Alright baby, let me know when you get there."

Stiles gave him a deep kiss, got his bag, and made his way towards Jackson's house. He let himself in as he always does since he had been over so many times in the years. He climbed the stairs and made his way towards Jacks room and opened the door to see Jackson and Danny cuddling watching tv. They looked up and smiled at him once they realized it was him

"Hey guys, is it cool if I hang with you?"

"Of course Stiles, you're always welcome here, you know that," Danny said to me smiling whilst making space for him between him and Jackson.  
Stiles jumped in-between them and let them cuddle him to the point where he didn't feel lonely anymore. He was finally happy. He had everyone he had wished to have. The only problem left was his dad. What if he came looking for Stiles? But he didn't want to think about these things right now. 

Stiles was falling asleep when he heard his phone ringing and saw that it was Peter.

"Babyyyy, when are you coming back? Dylans up and has to go to the club and we were wondering if you were going to come with us?"

"Sure, I'll come. I'll be back in around 10 mins. Don't wait up, I can meet you guys there."

Stiles ended the call and said his goodbyes to Jackson and Danny who said they would also go to the club tonight and meet him there. Stiles made his way back to the house and ran up the stairs to change his clothes when he saw Dylan and Peter making out on the bed.

"Damn, when were you going to invite me?" Peter and Dylan looked up to the sound of Stiles voiced and smirked when they saw him standing there.

"You can join us anytime baby and you know that," Dylan said whilst smirking.

20 minutes later and a messy Stiles, Dylan and Peter emerged from the bed and finally got ready to go to the club and hour late. They made their way to the club and danced the night away. That was until the group that cornered Stiles showed up again at the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :), please comment on what you thought was good or what could be improved.


End file.
